The conventional chest pull has a tensile cord which can be stretched to provide a body building effect. The tensile cord is connected at opposite ends to respective connectors which are made of a steel material. Both ends of the tensile cord are fastened fixedly with the steel connectors such that the tensile cord cannot be adjusted in length, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience to the user of the conventional chest pull.